thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 25 - Running of the Bull
Opening Text dA CrATEOR haZ c0ME! j@YsUN BuLLmANs heaR! (Video of Quigley, Leera and Krag interrupts) faNcie TeXTS toO (Video of each member of the Krag Krew appears) wilL i fianle Bee fr33?! (Video of Krag celebrating appears) Ya...PrOboble knOt... (Video of Alex and Quigley appears) B0bsleD ruleZ! (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met When last we met the Krag Krew was in dire peril. Facing off against a mind manipulating demon, Castriel, Alex, and Leera had to think fast to save Quigley’s life. Luckily for them, Krag swooped in to save the day, smashing their foe back to the abyss with his mighty hammer. After reviving Quigley, they discovered that his memory was gone, the trauma of the demon’s mentally draining attacks having afflicted him with amnesia. The Krew decided to be on their way, making all haste toward Trapsborough. When they arrived, they discovered things had changed, and rapidly. Swift Winds was everywhere, and the Red Shields were now the only authority in town. Anti-magic sentiment ran deep, and political rivalries between old friends and old enemies left the town in a battle for its very soul. Discovering that Maizy Dunn was candidate for Mayor against the notorious Trevor Sixx, The Krag Krew decided to go to one of her campaign rallies after a day of stocking up on potions from Cadwell. It was a good thing they did, because saboteurs made an attempt to stir up trouble that could have turned into a full blown riot. Once again, wild magic struck in the midst of combat, accompanied by yet another monstrous creature breaking into the material plane. Luckily, the Krew handled both in true heroic fashion. Maizy, grateful for the Krag Krew's help, and hoping to capitalize on their fame as the heroes of Trapsborough, visited the following morning. She asked them to accompany her on a tour of the massive factory that Swift Winds had erected to produce a terrible new weapon, the gun. Curious to see what was going on inside, and wanting to support Maizy, the Krew agreed. The tour, lead by Donahue Granger, took them through a maze of industrial works. Donahue had little to say that wasn’t clearly PR nonsense, which frustrated the Krew. So, he promised answers in a short presentation. That is where we join you now. This presentation has turned out to be nothing more than a Hellish trap orchestrated by Jibbets, the infuriating imp that seemed to still have his claws in the Sixxer family and now the Swift Wind's Trading Company. The presentation room has been locked down, and Jibbets has cheerfully promised to kill you all shortly. A series of loud, explosive booms outside the door signaled trouble, just before it blasted inward with violent force, and standing in a haze of smoke is a half-orc in A Red Shield uniform, a double barreled musket aimed and his finger on the trigger. What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * The Chronicles of Legends - Paizo Publishing * Concordance of Rivals - Paizo Publishing * The "Cursed Die" of Jason Bulmahn * 53 Retweets on Twitter * Winner rolled by So'Jan the Bull (Jason Bulmahn) Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:So'Jan The Bull Episodes - Dragons and Things